Another Cliche Romance
by Maid Mairin
Summary: Bailey, (OC), finally turned 18. She left her hurtful family and her bullies behind. Her first day at Magnolia started off as a romantic comedy - bumping into a handsome guy, papers flying everywhere. That's how she met Bixlow. Soon, she finds herself a Fairy Tail guild member, and becomes even closer with Bixlow - and everyone else. Bixlow x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Another Cliche Romance**

_Chapter 1_

_(A/N: Bailey is one of my OC characters.)_

_Edited to make easier to read (credit to Staticy Fox Atra for the construction criticism)_

5/16

10pm

Dear Diary,

Today's day one in Magnolia, day one of this new diary, day one of my new life! So since this is my first entry I'm going to introduce myself. My diaries aren't diaries, they're my friends. They have to know stuff about me! Hi, Diary. My name is Bailey, and I would prefer not to mention my last name. I recently turned 18, about two weeks ago and that's why I'm in Magnolia. Back at my hometown, I was severely bullied, mostly just taunts but I did get beat up sometimes. I don't know why, I didn't do anything to anyone! I tried to hide! I endured this for several years until I turned 18, a legal adult. I grabbed my most important things, and a stash of money, and got the hell out of there.

Since I'm a requip mage, I only brought a tiny bit of clothes - I can just requip some of my clothes and wash them later. I'm not really the best mage, especially not at combat, which is why my requip is mostly clothes as opposed to armor.

I do have some armor, though, for example I have Flight Armor which allows me to become extra speedy and also fly. The flight armor spouts a nice pair of wings, and is a clinging outfit to not slow me down. It's a light sky blue, and I have some weapons, just a few daggers for the Flight Armor. The other one I have is Water Armor, so I can breathe underwater and swim inhumanely fast. This one is a seaweed green, and also clings to my skin to go faster. I have a trident to go along with it. Next, I have armor that's used to heal myself and others. It's called Healing Armor, obviously. It's just a regular orange dress, and it immediately starts to heal me when I put it on. To heal others I have to be touching them somewhere. Finally, I have armor that's used pretty much just for defense - the Maiden Armor. Granted, I have a sword but it's still for quick defense, not much speed or flexibility for offense. All it is is heavy white/gray armor.

Anyway, more about what _**I **_look like. I'm short, about 5'3, and I find myself to be average weight. I have medium brown hair that I wear in a braid down my back, and green eyes. I have a small button nose and freckles. I'm not flexible at all, but I'm somewhat fast at running. I guess I got better at it from running nonstop. Anyway, I think that's all about that. Personality next, yes?

I believe myself to be a quite kind person, an idealist. I see the good in everyone, although I am always careful around people, my first instinct being fright. Once they prove the good to me, I open up and I hope they accept me that way. No one has, yet, though… I hope someone will. Anyway! I care for animals very much, and I'm shy to be overly aggressive, I don't like to fight. If I had to pick a word for me, it would probably be submissive - or emotional. I'm sensitive to lots of things, and I get emotional easy. Sometimes the emotions are good, though. Happy emotions always make me cry, since I don't get them that often.

Okay, sorry Diary, but I'm tired. It was a long trip to Magnolia, and I found a nice hotel. It's 11pm now and I'm exhausted. A big day tomorrow! I have to find a cheap apartment somewhere, and hopefully find a job. My stash won't last long. Goodnight!

With Love,

Bailey.

5/17

9pm

Dear Diary,

Well, today was interesting. Let's just say, I made a friend - in the most cliche way. I could've sworn I was in a romantic comedy. Anyway, I was exploring Magnolia, with my maps, and real estate stuff. Of course, I bumped into him - literally. I had dropped all of my maps and while I bent down to pick them up, I knocked heads with him, since he had bent down to help pick the papers up as well. I fell back, on my butt, and looked at him, somewhat frightened. But what I saw, for some odd reason… made me feel comfy.

He was covered in a bluish black outfit, not that attractive but for some reason it fit him. Even though his body was covered, I could still see he had a toned body. Not over done, that's a turn off. But a nice amount of muscles that I knew I would find attractive. But what jumped out at me the most, was when my eyes finally reached his face (he was really tall!), he wore a mask that covered only his eyes. I don't know if I've mentioned this, but people's gazes make me really uncomfortable. With his mask, I couldn't see all the distasteful glares he would surely have. Or maybe disgust at how unattractive I am. Or maybe unhappy that I bumped into him - or maybe, but that's all I got. He interrupted my thoughts and asked if I was okay. I muttered to him I was, and he introduced himself as Bixlow. I was still on my butt as he picked the rest of my papers up, and held out his hand to help me up. Surprisingly I accepted his hand as he pulled me off the ground.

"Um, I'm Bailey." I whispered as I stood up, hoping he hadn't heard me

When I was finally straightened up all the way, I took the time to study him some more. It was hard to tell what he was thinking without his eyes, but if it was bad, I was glad that I couldn't see. All of a sudden his mouth curled into a mischievous smile. I looked away, blushing.

"Hey, Bailey, right? Do you have somewhere to stay…?" Bixlow asked, looking at my papers, noticing how many apartment papers I had. Carefully, I looked at him. I took a risk and shook my head no. He looked surprised. "Really? Well, why don't you come with me?" Bixlow smiled at me, warmly.

I screeched when he said "come with me" and shook my head furiously. He widened his eyes, and then realized his mistake. "Sorry, Bailey. I didn't mean to my house. I have a place for you to stay, at my guild, Fairy Tail. I can make arrangements for you to stay free. Does that sound good?" My legs quivered and I sighed, relieved, nearly having fainted. I finally found my voice, and without whispering I replied, "Yes, that would be amazing. Thank you. Is everyone in Magnolia this nice?" All Bixlow did was laugh. I looked up at him, confused. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Almost too nice, you know? There's this guy, Natsu, he's a fire dragon slayer mage. He is so nice he goes too far to help people, usually burning stuff down." Bixlow described, a silly grin on his face. "He has lots of debt, but he is one of the nicest, caring people I know. But don't tell him I said that, alright? He already has too much of an ego. I think you'd like him."

All I could do was stand there, dumbfounded. This guy, Natsu… he burned stuff down out of kindness? That's, uh, interesting, right? I just stared at Bixlow, my mouth hanging open. He then held out his hand, a signal that he wanted to take me to the place I could stay. I reluctantly grabbed it, and was pulled away towards the outskirts of Magnolia.

And now, I'm here! Jeez, Diary, my hand hurts. I wonder if I have enough money to go out and buy that magical pen that writes extra fast. Right now, I'm in Fairy Hills. Fairy Tail's place for guild members to stay. Bixlow told me to stay here, and a couple minutes ago he knocked on my door, telling me I was able to stay here as long as I want, for free! "Hey Bailey, don't forget, I have to introduce you to the guild tomorrow! Look pretty alright?" he snickered as he walked away from my room.

Well, Diary. I guess that's my cue. I have another big day ahead of me, I suppose. Goodnight.

Confused (and excited!),

Bailey

5/18

3pm

Dear Diary,

Right now, I'm in the guild hall, and it's huge! There are so many table, there's a bar, and even if it's big, it's crowded! I'm honestly surprised at the amount of people here, but it was nice to be greeted by so many kind faces. Bixlow had picked me up outside of Fairy Hills, and led me to the guild's front doors. I reached down and tried to smooth my green dress down to look nice. Apparently, I had made a whimper because Bixlow looked down at me. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew he was smiling at me to be comforting. I took a deep breath and he opened the door. Like I already described, it was huge.

As I was admiring the guild hall, several people came running up to me unexpectedly, which caused me to shrink back out of fear.

"Hey guys, only a few at a time, alright? She's shy." Bixlow said, almost protectively. "This is Bailey." He nudged me. "Um, hi…" I could've sworn I said it loud enough for them to hear, but they didn't. Louder, I said "hi," before looking down in embarrassment.

"Yo Bixlow, who's the girl? Your new girlfriend? She's cute." A muscly blond guy said, strolling up to them. He threw his arm over Bixlow and smirked. "Hey. I'm Laxus. Is Bixlow boring you? I'd love to take you out sometime." Without realizing it, I had made another whimper, causing Bixlow to throw Laxus' arm off him.

"Laxus, come on, she's shy. Leave her alone, yeah?" Laxus hmph'd and walked away, without even a second glance at me.

The next person to talk to me was an average sized looking guy, with pink hair. Well, not pink, but salmon. "Hey, Bailey. I'm Natsu," I gasped at the name, he was Natsu! "And this is Lucy," he continued, gesturing towards a beautiful blonde girl with a dazzling smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her. "This is Gray, stay away from him, he's a dumbass." Natsu laughed as Gray puffed up, and before they could start a fight,

"Ignore those two. I'm Erza." a red-haired mage interrupted. For some reason, I got the feeling she was the leader. I looked up to Bixlow, and he just had a stupid grin on his face.

For some reason, I felt relaxed. Bixlow really was right. Everyone is very kind, if not too much.

Then, the questions began. "What magic do you use?"

"I use requip." I noticed Erza's eyebrows go up, but she chose to be silent.

"Are you gonna become a member?"

"Well I mean I have to right, to stay in Fairy Hills. So why not!" I smiled, everyone seemed happy to know I would be a member.

"Why did you come to Magnolia?" Once I heard that question, I shrunk back in fright, reminded of the reason I came here. I could feel tears threatening to fall, but Bixlow took me by the hand and took me away. He sat me down at a table, and helped me calm down. And that's where I am now. He left a little bit ago to go talk to Laxus and a green haired guy and another woman, so I took the time to write this.

To be completely honest, Diary, I think I'm gonna enjoy it here…

7:30pm

Dear Diary,

I just finished dinner. It was delicious, and especially amazing because Natsu had invited me out with his friends. I usually eat dinner alone. When Natsu asked me, I don't know why, but I looked to Bixlow for permission. He nodded, with a smile on his face, "have fun, and be safe, okay? I don't want to have to beat anyone up for you." I blushed at his comment, and thanked him before leaving with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray.

But let's go back to where I left off earlier.

After an hour or so of writing, Bixlow came back up to me with a midget in yellow behind him. "Bailey, this is Master Makarov. Master, this is Bailey. She is new, and I want her to join." I nodded politely to Makarov, acknowledging him.

"Hi Bailey! I'm so glad the guild got another hottie," he responded, with a perverted smile on his face. Bixlow quickly fixed that with a stern glare. "Alright then, Bailey. What color do you want your guild mark and where?" the midget asked me. It took me a while to decide, but I decided on an orange guild mark on the upper right portion of my back - right under my shoulder. It could be seen with a strapless dress, but still easy to cover up if needed. The Master quickly applied the magic guild mark, and I was pleased with what it looked like.

"I have a couple questions, Master?" I politely asked, not sure how the guild works.

"Of course. What are they?"

"Well, um, what do you do here? I honestly know nothing about this guild. Please just tell me the basics." I tried to give him a warm smile, but I knew it faltered. I was embarrassed to ask that of the Master. I had joined without knowing anything! Red flushed my cheeks, and I began to feel warm. And not a good tingly warm.

"Bixlow, I think you can handle the basics. Please tell her the basics and give her a tour of the guild. Be back soon, I think Natsu and them want to take her out to dinner." Master nodded at Bixlow.

"Sure. Bailey, come with me." I complied, following his lead to the guild hall's bar. First, we sat down. A white haired woman showed up in front of us, welcoming me and introducing herself as Mirajane. She asked if I wanted a drink, and I asked for a coke. While she was getting my drink, Bixlow started to explain things to me.

"Well, first off, this is a magic guild. This means all of us, or at least most of us, are mages. To earn money, we do missions. Missions are jobs that help other people with anything they need, be it defeating a monster, building something, or even babysitting. You can get a mission flyer from the board over there," he pointed to a wooden board close to us, before continuing, "The flyer says what job is needed of you, the reward (money), and any other details needed, like location and time span."

"Bixlow! Don't forget the S-Class missions!" Mira chimed in, giving me my coke.

"Right, Mira. There's a board on the second story of the guild. It's for S-Class mages only, which you are not. S-Class mages are extremely powerful mages who can handle really dangerous missions, which is why those missions are posted on only that board. Mirajane here is an S-Class wizard, along with Laxus, who you met earlier. Any questions so far?" Bixlow looked at me expectantly. I nodded, and quietly asked what magic he uses. "Ah, that's easy. I use figure eyes. If I take off my mask, I can control someone's soul. I can put their soul into one of my babies, which, if you haven't noticed, are floating around me. Usually they're quite annoying by repeating what I say, but I think they're too fascinated by you to talk." First, I was in awe that he could control something as complex as a human soul. And then, I realized what he said about his babies, and blushed uncontrollably.

After a while of talking with Mirajane and Bixlow, we excused ourselves to start the tour. Bixlow pointed out the obvious guild hall, with all its parts. Then, he showed me the restrooms, kitchen, and anything helpful. Bixlow also showed me the Library, and it was ginormous! I squealed at the size, there would be so many books I haven't read! Bixlow looked down at me in confusion. "I love books a lot, since that's the only thing that usually kept my time occupied," I confided to him. He nodded and continued the tour, he pointed out the second floor with the S-Class stuff, and all the offices.

"That's pretty much it, except for Fairy Hills. But since you're already living there, I don't think I need to show you around there." I nodded in agreement, and we headed back to the guild hall and sat down.

Bixlow and I talked normally for a while. It surprised me at how well I was talking to him, I'm not usually good at communicating. At about 5:30, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza came up to me. They were careful to not be too loud or too close, as they had noticed my fear earlier.

"Bailey! Come to dinner with us, it's your first day here, our treat!" The blonde, Lucy, declared with much enthusiasm.

"You don't know any of the restaurants here, right, Bailey?" Erza carefully asked me and I nodded. "Interesting. Then we shall pick! I say we go to Yajima's restaurant, he's extremely nice, you'll like him Bailey."

And then we left, (with Bixlow's permission, of course). It was almost scary how talkative and normal these people were. I almost felt out of place, being quiet and weird. Noticing my slight frown on my face, the one person I hadn't talked to whispered to me,

"Bailey? Are you okay?" I nodded, and replied to Gray that I was just feeling a little flushed. I looked at him confused when he had a giant smirk on his face. "I know just how to fix that." Gray got almost uncomfortably close to me, and breathed on me. I was scared of what would happen, but frost came out!

I gasped and exclaimed, "Gray, you're an ice mage!" He nodded as he kept breathing on me as I cooled off. I smiled, letting him know I was fine now. He looked towards the rest of the group, they hadn't noticed they'd fall behind.

"Let's go catch up, shall we?" Again, I nodded, (I seemed to be doing a lot of that…), and we jogged back towards the group.

I don't even know how to explain dinner. So I won't. All I can say is that it was loud and even though I didn't feel "in" the group - I still felt welcome. It's such a nice feeling, seeing friends converse and invite me into the conversations, though I didn't talk much. I just enjoyed their talkativeness, and especially when Erza had to put Gray and Natsu in their place. I smiled to myself, thinking how awesome it was that a girl could get two guys to shake in their boots.

Ugh, Diary, my hand hurts again. Remind me to buy one of those pens! Even though it's only 8:30, I think I'll take a nice bath and get all comfy for an early night. Goodnight, I'll tell you more tomorrow!

Happily,

Bailey

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Cliche Romance**

_Chapter 2_

_(A/N: Bailey is an OC character)_

5/19

4:30am

Dear Diary,

I can't sleep. My nightmares are still occurring. I really wish they didn't even happen at all! This nightmare was one of the worst ones… It started off as a usual nightmare, I'm at school, and when school ends I get cornered by 3 guys, all taunting me. One actually starts to beat me up. Why would a guy hurt a girl? I just don't get it. And - and then, it gets worse. Bixlow was in it. I don't know why. Probably because he's the only person that's been nice to me so far. At least, more than the others in Fairy Tail.

The worst part is… Bixlow came up and looked like he was pissed off at the guys for hurting me. That would make sense, right? He'd beat them up and they'd run off. Instead… he was the one who took over the job of beating me up. It was the worst. I even saw Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza looming overhead, laughing hysterically at how pathetic I was. They enjoyed it. They all enjoyed it. Maybe I'm just a toy for someone to play with and then throw away.

Maybe that's all I am.

9am

Dear Diary,

Damn it! Now I feel even worse. Bixlow came to see me and I didn't do anything. When I opened the door to see him, I was rude, I told him to leave me alone, to go away, to never come to see me again, all these terrible things I said right to his face. Through his mask, I could've sworn I saw his eyes flash with a second of pain. It's just that… in the dream… he hurt me. Badly. So did everyone else. But that's just a dream. Right? Right?

Right?...

3pm

Dear Diary,

I made up with Bixlow, although it was really embarrassing to tell him why I was rude. He took it better than I thought. I assumed he'd be freaked out that I had even dreamed about him, but instead all he did was pull me into a hug and apologize. For something he didn't even do. He also apologized for Natsu and them, knowing they would also if I told them. I probably stayed in his embrace longer than I should've but it was just so nice to be held by someone. I think he understood that as well. I looked up at him carefully, as I stepped back from him so I could see his face.

"Bixlow?"

"Yeah, Bailey?" He responded quietly, his shielded eyes trained on me. I tilted my head curiously and before I could back out because of fright, I asked:

"Why do you wear that mask?" I was intrigued - maybe - (hopefully!) he had some back story like I do.

"Well, you know how I told you my magic is Figure Eyes?" I nodded. "That's basically the reason why. When I was younger, I wasn't always able to control it. I'd be taking people's spirits and stuff when I really didn't want to. Unfortunately, this led many people to dislike me." His voice dropped down to a whisper. "I got bullied. You know, the terrible bullying where you don't even want to be yourself… I bought this mask. I wore it everyday, so I wouldn't accidentally possess someone - though now I can control it* - but also because… I didn't want people to see my eyes. People would see my fear, my sadness, my guilt, everything. Eyes give away emotions, you know?" He stared off into the distance before looking down at me.

"Yeah. I know that. I know that very much. That's actually why…" I trailed off, not sure how to say it. I pursed my lips and he knew not to interrupt - I'd get there eventually. "The first day we met. We bumped heads and I fell down. My first instinct was fear. But once I looked up to your face, I couldn't see your eyes. It oddly put me at comfort. Probably because I only see hatred or disgust in someone's eyes. And I couldn't see it in yours." I smiled, looking up at him. I knew now, though, those feelings wouldn't be in his eyes.

"I see." Bixlow furrowed his eyebrows before bursting out in laughter.

"What?! What's so funny?" I exclaimed, taken aback by the sudden laughter.

"I…" He took a giant breath, "see…" He keeled over in laughter. "AhAhahahAHAHAHHA. GET IT?!" Bixlow kept laughing, like he had told the funniest joke. Which, in his mind, he probably had. But then it got better. He snorted like a cute lil piggy several times.

I'll tell you a secret, Diary. I thought he was very cute when he laughed.

Love,

Bailey.

End of Chapter 2

*I don't know if this really happened, but I added that he can control it now, because he does have his mask off sometimes. Sorry for the confusion, Static.

EDITED as of 5/30.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Cliche Romance**

_Chapter 3_

_(A/N: Bailey is my OC character)_

5/21

11am

Dear Diary,

Sorry for not writing sooner! I had lots of stuff to keep me busy and away from you, Diary. Between now, and my last entry, a bunch of stuff happened! On the 19th, I went exploring around Magnolia, with Bixlow as my guide. Even though I only met him a few days ago I really do feel like I can trust him, no matter how cheesy that sounds.

Bixlow showed me where all the necessities were located. Since I was living on my own now, I'd have to cook and clean and stuff. He pointed out where the grocery was, the laundromat, the park, and some restaurants.

He also showed me where he lived. The little cottage he lived in was absolutely amazing. It looked like something in a - pardon the pun - a fairy tale. It had that home-y feel to it, and I wish I could've stayed forever. I probably would've stayed longer than I did, if his cottage wasn't a complete war-zone of dirtiness on the inside.

I wasn't surprised, though. He seemed like the kind of guy that would be super messy, but I didn't totally mind. As long as it didn't smell. Thank goodness, because it didn't. What did surprise me, though, was the fact that he had a well kept garden in the back of the cottage. The garden included all the usual flowers, but also had a section dedicated to growing vegetables and fruits. He had told me he was just now getting ready to add some strawberries.

I was so delighted at the entire afternoon that I hadn't noticed I became hungry. By then, it was 6:30pm. I said goodbye to Bixlow and bounded off to the grocery with the remaining bit of my money stash. I bought food and some toiletries, and most importantly, I bought that magic pen that writes way faster than the average human, boy am I glad that I did.

By the time I bought everything, brought it to my apartment, put everything away, cooked dinner, and ate said dinner, it was well past 9.

Sleep had been on my mind all day, because as I told you, Diary, I barely slept the night before. Dumb nightmares. Anyway, yeah, I laid down in bed and before I fell asleep, I decided I would go on a mission the next day, 'cause I needed some money for the groceries and other things. I think I spent a tad too much money on this magic pen, but oh well, it helps my hand cramps.

That night, I got plenty of sleep, ready for the mission ahead of me. I went to the guild around 10am, going to the mission board. I quickly picked an easy enough mission with a good reward and ran it through Mira's permission - which she reluctantly gave me. Apparently, she thought it was too combat related for me. I quickly told her that I could handle it, and if not, that I'm pretty good at escaping.

Now that I think about it, that sounds kinda pathetic. Good at escaping, huh? Pro.

At the very moment when my doubt had crossed my face, guess who showed up? None other than Bixlow, of course. He looked down at me, with a half smirk donned on his cute fa- wait, what? Can I erase with this pen? Well, I guess not, sorry you had to hear that, Diary. Anyway…

"Sup, Bailey. Going on your first mission? Why don't I come along?" Bixlow smoothly announced, not really asking, but more commanded. He looked towards Mira, who gave him a happy nod, relieved that someone would be going with me, I guess. "Cause, after all, it is your first mission. Plus… you told me you're not the best at combat."

With a sigh of defeat, I had accepted and grabbed his hand, stalking out of the guild hall. I grumbled and shoved the mission paper in his hands, pouting.

"Don't be so whiny, Bailey. It'll be fine, I just don't want you to get hurt, mmkay?" Bixlow explained, smiling at me.

"It's not that, I just want to be able to do something on my own. I rely too much on other people."

"Well, then. I have a compromise. How about, you do all of it, and only if you need help will I intervene," he suggested, which I greedily accepted. It was like he was only there to protect me. Which, I guess, that was the reason he was going with me, now that I think on it.

Once we got there, I was surprised at how easy it was to take down the bandits. Apparently, they were surprised to be attacked by a little girl like me. That showed them, stupid idiots. The entire time, Bixlow just had a giant grin on his face. I think he was impressed at how not-totally-crappy I was with a dagger. I guess I'm too hard on myself - I am _okay _at combat, but only if I have a dagger or two. Swords won't do. But yeah, I finished the mission and got my money, and swiftly left, with Bixlow at my side.

By the time we got back to Fairy Hills with my reward, it was 6pm. I shooed Bixlow out of my apartment, and put away my money in my favorite hiding spot - under the bathroom sink. From there, I fixed an amazing dinner that I didn't even think I could make! It was delicious, you should have tried some, Diary.

After dinner, I read some books that Bixlow and Mira lent to me from Fairy Tail's library. Which, have I mentioned, is huge. I could've gotten lost in it if Mira wasn't browsing the books with me. After a couple hours, I went to bed, exhausted. Though I didn't really exert myself with the bandits, I was still really tired. And when I woke up, I started writing, and now I'm here! All caught up!

I need to write my list for the day, before I forget. I have several things I need to do. Bear with me, yeah?

1. Clean apartment - includes making bed, doing the dishes, organizing my books and belongings.

2. Go to the grocery - need milk, bread, soup, strawberries, bananas, broccoli, rice, and anything else I think of.

3. Plan meals for the next few days

4. Go clothes shopping

5. Explore Magnolia

6.

I think that's it, for now. Oh! I forgot to mention, on the trek back to the guild, Bixlow told me there was a circus coming to Magnolia. He asked if I would want to go with him, and for some reason I started to blush! I don't even know why, but of course I said yes. I guess I really wasn't so far off when I said something about a cliche romantic comedy, huh, Diary? Anyway, time to start the day! I'll write soon!

Lovingly,

Bailey

End of Chapter 3

Sorry for such a boring chapter; I hope you'll still enjoy.


End file.
